


Timeless Warrior

by My_Marvel_Musings



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Game of Thrones References, Mentions of Blood, game of thrones in my lotr? it's more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/My_Marvel_Musings
Summary: Phoenix is a person from our world whose country dissolves into civil war. To even out the playing field, her small group of rebels transforms an old 747 into a mechanical dragon - whom only she is crazy enough to fly. After three long years, the war ends with her side winning but costing her much. Including her spouse. As she flies over the country to survey the damage, her dragon mysteriously plummets. She is able to prevent the crash but travels through a portal in the process. Now stuck in a different - supposedly fictional world - Phoenix must find her way back home. Or decide if this world will have everything she needs to heal from her pain. Including a new love.
Relationships: Original Character x Elrond
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	1. Dragon Rider

**Author's Note:**

> Dipping my writer’s toe in other fandoms! Yes, I know I still have five other fics open. Try explaining that to my garbage brain.
> 
> Also, first time writing LoTR fanfic so please be gentle 😬 All helpful comments welcomed!
> 
> Feel free to hit my Tumblr to see the mood board I created for the first chapter: my-marvelous-musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While flying on her man-made dragon, Phoenix finds herself in Middle Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously have no idea who Phoenix will end up with. It will depend on which way my story takes me. So if you see a connection that I created but not seeing, please let me know. Thanks!

“Where the hell am I?” The dust was clearing from my almost-crash landing and I could finally see the land around me. There were open fields with occasional small rock formations and off in the distance to my right was a collection of mountains.

Just moments ago I was flying over Arizona, coming up on the desert part of the valley. Having spent nearly my entire life in that state, I knew damn well nothing came close to where I had landed. Hell, this almost looked foreign to America period. As if I had landed in a completely different country. Considering the closest one I could have landed in was Mexico - and I was an hour flight at a minimum from that border - none of this was making sense.

I took off my helmet and the strap around my ankle that kept me tethered to Meraxes should someone try to knock me off. Attaching the helmet to a hook close to where I sat, I climbed down off my mechanical dragon. 

A loud roar kept me from wandering too far from Meraxes. Suddenly, a pale creature, covered in horns and carrying a large weapon atop an animal that looked like a mutated wolf, came around from behind Meraxes body. 

“Holy shit! Is that an orc?!”

The words were stupidly spoken out loud and his attention was immediately on me. Thanks to the advanced design of Meraxes, I didn’t even have to touch the gauntlet on my left arm. She instinctively lifted her head, turned, and burned the orc and its animal to a crisp. 

I stared in shock for a full minute before shouting. “WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!”

“In Middle Earth, my dear,” came a weathered voice.

Turning around, I watched as Gandalf the Grey rode up on a silver horse. If I remembered correctly, he was called Shadowfax. Ok, clearly I crashed Meraxes and am now in a coma. Yup. Taking down by my own hubris of flying a dragon. This can’t be real.

Gandalf noticed my face. “This is very real, my dear. But don’t worry. There are plenty of safe places for you to stay.”

He said that as if he knew I didn’t belong here. Though, given my clothing and the fact that I had really short hair, it was probably obvious. “Thanks, but I won’t be staying. I just need to figure out how to get back.”

“Get back?”

“Yeah. If you couldn’t tell by the everything about me, I’m not from Middle Earth. Not sure how I ended up here, but that can be worried about later.”

“Hmmm,” was the response I got.

“Is there somewhere Meraxes and I can drop you off?”

“Actually, my dear, I’m heading to Rivendell at the moment. I have a hobbit to meet and could use their healers. I was attacked by the Nazgul.”

My eyes grew wide. “And you’re only now mentioning this? Let’s get you there now!” 

“There is no need to worry. We will not have to travel far. But my dear, we cannot take Meraxes.”

“Ok, so my name is Phoenix and what do you mean we can’t take Meraxes?”

He slowly walked around my dragon and I followed. Behind her was a beautiful waterfall I had missed in my initial panic. “Behind that waterfall is a cave. I want you to hide your dragon there.”

“I’m sorry. You want me to what?”

“Put your dragon in that cave. If we bring her with us, the elves will believe we’ve come to attack.”

I blinked at the wizard. “Even though you’ve known their leader for ages. Alrighty then.”

Gandalf scoffed. “Don’t question me! I happen to be correct in this situation.”

“If you say so,” I rolled my eyes and began to press the controls on my gauntlet. Meraxes slowly stood up and then marched her way into the cave hidden by the waterfall. On instinct, I ducked to miss her tail and grabbed Gandalf to follow.

“Wonderful,” Gandalf smiled once her tail disappeared. I was busy wondering if I should have left my jacket on her as well as my helmet.

I sighed. “Let’s get this over with. Sooner we get to the elves, the sooner we can figure out how I got here and how to go back.”

Instead of responding, Gandalf motioned for me to follow. I kept one hand over my knife in the sheath on my back, looking out for orcs. So much for relaxing after the war.

“I want to thank you. Shadowfax was unable to take me the entire way and it was quite fortunate we crossed paths.”

“Not sure if ‘fortunate’ is the word I would use.” I took a full look at Gandalf. “Are you sure you’re strong enough to walk? We can take Meraxes closer.”

“Never fear, my child. I’m stronger than I look. And we are not too far from the hidden entrance.” He gestured to a large formation of rocks.

“If you say so,” I repeated.

The path wasn’t easy to find. In fact, we had to slide down into a small crevice and I was suddenly hit with a strange feeling of deja vu. This was the entrance he used for the dwarfs in The Hobbit.

Gods, I’m really in the story! Or I really did crash and this is the oddest thing my brain could do while I am in a coma. Either one, really.

The tunnel was shorter than I realized - not many things translate from film easily - but then we were greeted with a handrail-less ledge that looked over a valley. And in that, the films completely failed. Built into the side of the mountains was the most beautiful city I had ever laid eyes on. The buildings looked as if they had been carved out of the formation, with waterfalls flowing out beneath a bridge that connected two sections. Archways, pathways, glassless windows were all intricately woven together to form the buildings. It was clear where it was hidden and how it was built this was meant to be a fortress - a refuge. But there was no hiding the beauty of the elves’ craftsmanship.

“Welcome to Imladris, my dear Phoenix.”

“It’s amazing,” I barely whispered.

Gandalf began to lead me down a steep - also handrail-less - path towards the village. I stayed close to him as every couple of moments he slightly swayed on his feet. He began to ask general questions about me and I answered them the best I could so he wouldn’t be confused.

I wasn’t a hundred percent sure where in the story’s timeline I had landed, but I had a sinking feeling it was closer to ‘Fellowship of the Rings’ if I took the cues Gandalf displayed. On the plus side: no Smaug. Minus? The Battle at Helm’s Deep. Hopefully, I could go home before then. One war was more than enough for me.

We finally reached a platform where the entry was flanked by two statues of elves in armor. As we crossed the threshold, Gandalf swayed on his feet. I easily caught him as a well-dressed elf came running up. One glance and I recognized his face.

“Lindir, which way is your healing hall?”

The elf came to a halt at a stranger in the oddest clothes he had seen address him by name.

“Lindir, which way?!” I shouted to snap him out of it.

“Oh!” He shook his head. “This way.”

I scooped up the wizard and ran after the elf as best I could.

Gandalf grumbled. “Put me down this instant! I can still walk!”

“The hell you can. Thank the gods you aren’t as heavy as you look. Must be all that walking you do.” Granted, it was awkward carrying someone nearly six inches taller than me.

Lindir threw open the healing hall doors and I placed the wizard on the first bed I saw. The elf ran off to get a healer while I took a moment to catch my breath.

“All that fuss over nothing. I will be fine.”

“You will be now, you crotchety old bastard,” I growled, ignoring the two elves coming up on my right. “You are the only one that can figure out what happened to me to bring me here so don’t think for one second you’re getting out of this by dying.”

“I’m the only one that can help you? My dear, there are other wizards in Middle Earth.” He looked to my side and winked at the two new elves. I just continued to ignore it.

“Save it, Dumbledore. It doesn’t matter when I landed if it’s after Smaug’s death. Radagast only deals in nature, you have zero idea who the two blue wizards are, and Saruman is a dick working with Sauron. It’s literally down to you.”

“Well, now Gandalf. Or should I say, Dumbledore?” There was a smooth - yet familiar - voice to my side. My brain was still stuck on the wizard so I didn’t make the connection right away. “It seems you have brought a very colorful guest with you this time.”

I turned to finally face the new elves and internally groaned. Of course, Lord Elrond was the owner of the voice. I had seen plenty of movies with Hugo Weaving that I should have instantly made the connection to the voice. My poor brain will be constantly begging to let loose the barrage of pop culture references with all these characters. Hooray.

With him was his daughter Arwen, just as lovely as in the movies. Damn these elves. They’ll give me a complex.

Out of universe guest or not, I knew politeness and honesty would go a long way with the elves. “Lord Elrond, please forgive my language. I’ve had….an interesting day to say the least.”

He raised an eyebrow at the stranger knowing his name so easily and took in my look. While it was clear I came from the Race of Men, my clothes spoke a different story. My boots went up to my knees and were scuffed from the multiple times I climbed onto the back of Meraxes. Under them was a pair of pants my crew had specifically developed. As comfortable as leggings but still sturdy enough if I were to accidentally cross the fire stream. I wore a personally designed bulletproof vest that resembled the one in the Mockingjay but had a Targaryen symbol raised from the surface. It sat over my moto-style flight jacket I wore to protect my skin while in the air. Gauntlets over both arms. All of it was in black. And all of it fireproof. To the average person, they looked like military clothes mixed with cosplay. But my team had worked to make the most functional flight suit that I could also fight in if needed.

While my clothes were clearly not of Middle Earth, there was no mistake that I was a warrior. 

His gaze over my outfit unnerved me. I should have a thousand Agent Smith jokes running through my head or trying to hold back some smartass remark about him getting his ass kicked by Captain America. Except it truly felt like I was standing with Elrond. That I had really argued with Gandalf. It didn’t feel as if I was seeing the actors playing their characters.

They were just the characters. This was too weird. 

Gandalf began to speak to them in a language I barely recognized. Clearly elvish. I spent all my time learning High Valyrian and Dothraki so the enemy could never understand what my troops and I were saying if our radios were overheard. But of course, it wasn’t Westeros I was magically transported to. Although, my ass was probably safer here.

The elves were focused on whatever Gandalf was saying, but every once in a while Elrond glanced in my direction. He seemed not entirely convinced about what the wizard was telling him. Finally, all three turned as Elrond addressed me.

“Well, Khaleesi, that was a very interesting tale Gandalf has told us. I hope you will be able to elaborate more later. For now, consider yourself a guest of Rivendell.”

I barely focus on his words. The moment he called me Khalessi it all clicked. I had barely been in Middle Earth for a few hours and no one knew of my false title from my world. In fact, I had barely told Gandalf anything beyond the basics. Which meant he knew about me in my world. 

Gandalf was the reason why I was here.

Nope. Not today, Satan. Glaring down at the wizard, I tossed my hands up. “I should have known. Seven Hells, I can’t believe it didn’t dawn on me. Of course, this is all your fault. I doubt there has ever been a stupid-ass plan that you weren’t behind in some fashion. Lord Elrond, thank you for the invitation, but I won’t be staying. Apparently, I have a couple of blue wizards to find.”

Gandalf remained calm. “My dear, you can’t just leave. It’s far too dangerous to be out there alone. The orcs alone will give you trouble.”

“Luckily, I have Meraxes. You know, that thing you didn’t want me to bring to Rivendell? Good luck with the cursed ring. Please make sure it’s sent to Mordor in a welded up box so no moron decides to put it on their finger. And good luck at Helm’s Deep. You all win that one, but it will be ugly. By the way, I have a feeling you’ll be overrun by hobbits soon, Lord Elrond.”

And with that, I turned and quickly left the room and retraced my steps back to the secret entrance. I had zero idea if I could actually find these blue wizards, but I refuse to be a pawn for the Fellowship. Though, I guess I could save them a lot of trouble by just putting the damn ring in a pocket of my jacket and fly to Mordor. But I didn’t know the rules of being in this world. I’m already fucking with the timeline by being here. 

Soon I was back at the cave, using my gauntlet on my left wrist to call Meraxes out. Once she was close, the body dipped down and the wing curved around so I could use them as a makeshift set of stairs. On her back, I placed the helmet on once more and reached to turn it on. But a thought occurred to me: I had no idea how much power I had left in the helmet. Or my gauntlet. Or in Meraxes, really, beyond the basic commands she will be able to do once the computer connecting us dies. So the helmet came off and back onto the hook as I put the tether back onto my right ankle. Manual controls and a low altitude it would be until I could figure out how to get home. At least Meraxes ran on fuel. Something in this entire land had to be as combustible as what we had created for her. Or maybe similar ingredients existed to make replacement fuel.

“Great,” I grumbled as I popped open a small compartment that held a pair of sunglasses to protect my eyes in flight. I leaned over and grabbed the two horns that were used as controls. “What more could go wrong?”


	2. Khaleesi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix tries to find her way home, but encounters someone who needs her help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My requests will be open on Tumblr on Jan 1st!
> 
> My-Marvel-Musings

It had been two days since I had arrived in Middle Earth. During that time I found it was going to be damn near impossible to talk to anyone to find these blue wizards. Between not being able to hide Meraxes well enough to convince people to not be afraid of me, not understanding anything that wasn’t English, and people who would talk to me not understanding my modern vernacular that I tried desperately not to use, I couldn’t gather anything helpful beyond ‘Go To Rivendell. The elves will help you.’ Fucking hell. 

Add on the fact I had zero money for this world, and my options were running thin. Meraxes had been built with fireproof compartments on her back in the spine where I kept supplies such as a first aid kit, spare gloves, a bag containing a couple of sets of clean clothes, and food rations. But they were MRE’s so they desperately lacked flavor. And all I could hunt was hares as I had zero idea which plants were poisonous in this world.

I was trying desperately to avoid retracing my steps to Rivendell. Clearly, Gandalf had a scheme up his sleeve to have pulled me from my world. But why? And how?! This world is supposed to be completely fake! Created by a man almost a hundred years ago. Things were not adding up, but I had a couple of theories.

One: Coma. Clear and simple. Not sure why Middle Earth as I was the Game of Thrones nut while it was Rosa who loved this world. But maybe it was my way of connecting with her before dying. Like the white light, but better.

Two (and this was extremely far fetched): Tolkien had discovered Middle Earth by accident. Similar to the protagonist in  _ Dorothy Must Die _ who finds out OZ - and subsequently Dorothy - are very real. And upon discovering Middle Earth, Tolkein must have gone back to our world and wrote the books. But that wouldn’t make sense as to why I was suddenly  _ in _ the story that should have been completed already. And why everyone looked like the actors that portrayed them.

It was enough to fry my brain. 

The nights were fairly easy to survive. I would find a spot out in the open and have Meraxes make a semi-circle around the campfire I made to cook whatever I would eat that night. Then I would set her on sentry mode and lay next to her body, a wing folding around until it covered me completely. 

On the morning of the third day, I realized that I would have to either go back to Rivendell and demand answers from Gandalf or try to find Lothlorien to get guidance from Galadriel. But seeing as I didn’t have a map, the second one didn’t seem very likely.

As I was cleaning up my camp, I tried to determine which direction I should try my luck in when the thundering of horse hooves could be heard.

“What the hell?” I quickly climbed onto Meraxes’ back to get a better view. Fifty yards from where I stood, a rider on a white horse was being chased by nine black horses carrying riders covered head to toe in black robes.

Nazgûl.

Which meant the rider on the white horse was Arwen carrying Frodo. I quickly made sure everything was in Meraxes before pulling my helmet on. A few minutes later, I was pulling into the sky and into the cloud to overtake the riders. Once I was past them, I flipped and twisted Meraxes in the sky so we were facing the way we had come.

I flipped a switch on my helmet to make Meraxes eyes my own before plummeting down to the earth. Soaring over the white horse and its rider, I focused on the nine ringwraiths riding up behind them.

“Dracarys!”

Meraxes produced a giant stream of fire, causing the wraiths to break apart. I banked quickly, doing a one-eighty sideways in the air, and blew more fire to send them running even more. Hitting another switch, I spoke to Arwen as she rode the white horse.    


“Give me Frodo! I can get him to Rivendell faster!” The words poured out of speakers on the sides of Meraxes’ head.

I easily overtook the horse and landed right in their path. Meraxes dipped to the side and her wing spread out to make a ramp.

Ripping off my helmet, I yelled at Arwen. “Quickly! Before they return.”

Her jaw dropped for a moment before leaping off her horse with the hobbit in tow. I climbed down onto the wing to help pull Frodo up. My tether was quickly placed on his leg before I hopped on behind him.

Arwen was back on her horse in a blink of an eye. “Fly with the wind! I will meet you there.”

As I placed my helmet back on, the ringwraiths appeared again. Meraxes swung her tail in their directions before taking off down the field and into the air. In mere seconds I saw the field I had crash-landed in three days earlier and beyond that the mountains that had to be hiding Rivendell. I soared over the mountain range and dipped into the valley, holding Frodo with my left arm and steering as best with my right. 

Rivendell appeared on my left and I scanned for a landing spot, but I couldn’t see any that wasn’t a grassy spot at the base of the valley across from the city. The walk would take too long with a hobbit in my arms.

“Fuck it,” I growled, and pulled Meraxes up so I could circle back to look again from a different angle. Hopefully, I won’t have to land  _ on _ a building to get him help.

A horn blared as I flew past some of the buildings and elves began to rush out onto the pathways. I noticed Galdalf’s hat and who must have been Elrond running alongside him. There was a slanted mountain wall near a platform where some of the elves were gathering.

“Good enough,” I sighed. “Hang on, Frodo. This is gonna get tricky.”

I pulled on the horn I was holding and Meraxes turned in the air to angle her body. We circled above the city once more and one of her wings hit a waterfall pouring from the mountains. We were hit with the icy water as I landed against the wall and Frodo’s breathing became more erratic. Meraxes crawled along the wall to get closer to the platform before her back feet dug into the mountain as well as the claw on her left wing. The right one spread out to form a ramp to get to the platform. I ripped off my helmet and it slipped from my wet hand and toppled to the ground dozens of feet below. 

Sighing, I removed the tether from Frodo’s leg and pulled him off Meraxes. I raced down the wing and straight into the elves who were pointing spears at me.

“Really?! Can’t you see I have an injured hobbit in my arms?! Take him to the healers and I’ll move my car, you morons!”

“She is our guest!” Gandalf shouted from the back. “I have invited her here and she has clearly saved Mr. Frodo’s life.”

Elrond moved to the front of the group and took Frodo from my arms. “Well, Khaleesi, you certainly know how to make an entrance.”

“Let me guess, on top of being the lord of Rivendell you’re also the lord of sass?” I climbed back onto Meraxes. “Ringwraiths were chasing him and no doubt were the ones who stabbed him. Arwen should be here soon to fill in the gaps.”

Elrond’s soldiers rushed Frodo to the healing room as Elrond watched me move Meraxes around so I could climb her along the wall. “It seems very fortunate that you have come to our world.”

I smirked, “you and Gandolf keep using that word. I don’t think it means what you think it means. Let me park the Beamer and I’ll be up to check on the hobbit.”

I could feel Elrond’s eyes as I had Meraxes crawl along the wall until I was far enough away from any buildings so I could push her off. She flapped her wings a couple of times before we glided down to the bottom of the valley. I had her run across the valley floor to the base of a mountain wall on the other side of the valley and then curl into a ball. Once she was settled, I turned around on her back and began to open the spinal compartments. I pulled out my bag and tossed it onto the ground before closing the spot back up.

The sun began to set and I was feeling a chill from my wet clothes. I pulled off my bullet-proof vest, my gauntlets, my gloves, and then my flight jacket, tossing each in turn onto the ground as I worked over Meraxes making sure any and every extra computer senses on her were turned off to save battery life. Jumping down, I crouched by her head and finished by shoving my wet clothes into a side pocket of my bag and my vest over one of my arms.

“Why me? Wasn’t being in the middle of a civil war and losing damn near everything enough? If hell truly does exist, I better get a get-out-of-jail-free card for this bullshit.”

“Gandalf was right: you do have an interesting way of speaking.” I looked up to see Lord Elrond walking up in a dark blue robe, silver tiara, and two guards. 

“How’s Frodo?”

“He will live, thanks to yours and my daughter’s hard work.” His eyes went over Meraxes’ massive frame. “Gandalf tried to tell me of her size, but I’m afraid he didn’t do her any justice.”

I smirked. “And she’s not even the biggest dragon to be in Middle Earth. Though she is the fakest.”

“How did you build such a creature?”

Frowning, I stood up and slung my bag over my shoulder. “I can try to explain, but I have a feeling much will be lost in translation.”

He chuckled, “I suppose so. Here. My men retrieved this from where you had originally landed.”

Elrond’s eyes would not look at me fully and no doubt it was due to my clothes. My guess was not many elves ran around in tank tops. Or had tattoos. Welp, that’s all I had with me and I really didn’t want to wear my jacket the entire time I was here. 

I took my helmet from his hands and turned to hook it to Meraxes’ body. “Thank you. I was afraid I was in for the most annoying treasure hunt.”

“You are welcome, Khaleesi. Come, let us get you set up in a room so you can have supper and rest. We can speak with Gandalf in my study tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you, Lord Elrond. But please, call me Phoenix. The title Khaleesi holds no weight here and brings up some bad memories.”

“Forgive me. It was the name Gandalf gave.”

“There is nothing to forgive. But that wizard and I need to talk about boundaries.”

Elrond laughed again and actually looked at me fully before he and his guards led me to Rivendell.


	3. The Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf explains to Phoenix how she came to Middle Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are new to my work, whenever I write in another language (be it High Valyrian, Dothraki, or now Sindarin) I will always provide a translation in the chapter. Always either spoken out loud by a character or thought by them. I try to make translations seem organic instead of having them at the top/bottom of a chapter or right there in parenthesis.

It had been a weird night’s sleep. I honestly couldn’t remember the last time I had been able to sleep in a bed. Three months? Four? The war had blurred time for me. I will say that the beds in Rivendell were the best I had ever been in. But I also could be biased over the fact that I wasn’t sleeping on the ground.

The other thing that surprised me, was even though they lacked electricity, they had a somewhat modern bathroom. It hadn’t dawned on me until I talked to the elf who showed me around my room as to why. The waterfalls. Rivendell had been built into the side of a mountain, over waterfalls. They used it to their advantage and had built pathways for most of the water to fill the fountains, run to bathrooms, and of course the kitchen. Which, as a former chef, I kinda had a desire to see. If nothing else than to satisfy my curiosity. 

Sure, I still had to heat the water over the fireplace in my bedroom if I wanted a warm bath, but it was nice to know I didn’t have to wait for it to be hauled to my room. Though, the elf was surprised I didn’t want her to heat it for me. Just felt weird. 

So after a bath for the first time in a long time and a comfy-ass bed, I was surprised to find myself up at sunrise. Though, I guess it would be a while before my body would let me sleep instead of thinking something was out to kill me. A decent sleep cycle flushed down the drain thanks to three years on the road.

And yet, I wasn’t tired. Quite the opposite. I hadn’t noticed at first because I figured it was pure adrenaline from almost dying and being in a fictional world, but I had felt different ever since I landed in Middle Earth. Almost as if I was feeling a connection to the land around me and it was providing me life.

Maybe the elves had an answer.

As I was digging through my bag, there was a soft knock on my door. “Yes?”

“Lady Phoenix? I have Gandalf here wishing to speak with you.”

“Oh! Just give me a second.” I quickly threw on clean pants and a tank top before shoving my feet into my boots. Outside my room stood Lindir with the wizard responsible for my being in a fictional world. “Thanks, Lindir.”

“Breakfast will be set up shortly if you would like me to escort you both there.”

I didn’t feel like hashing this out in front of every last elf in Rivendell, but Gandalf soothed that thought. 

“It will be just us, my dear. Lord Elrond will join us later.”

“Alright then. Lead the way.” 

Lindir led us down a few hallways until we passed through what looked like a library and towards a patio in the back. Elves were standing around an already set table and each one towered over me. I wasn’t incredibly short, but these elves would clearly make me feel like a hobbit at times. But that wasn’t where I focused. At the table sat Lord Elrond, Arwen, and who I could only assume were his twin sons.

So much for a private conversation. I shot a glare at Gandalf. “I thought they were joining us afterward?”

“Shall we sit?” That was the response I received. 

“I’m not Bilbo. Don’t think you can dance around the subject and trick me into doing something I never agreed to.”

“You are mistaken. I would never.”

Lord Elrond noticed us at the entry and spoke up, “Good morning, Phoenix. I’m glad you decided to join us.”

I continued to glare at Gandalf. “Don’t try me again. Zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor.”

Without waiting for a response, I walked around to one of the empty seats across from Lord Elrond’s sons. Taking a deep breath, I spoke to the table.

“Good morning. Thank you for having me join you. Though I will admit, I had no idea I would be here. So there was actually no deciding, Lord Elrond, as I was unaware of the invite in the first place.”

One of the boys snickered. “Gandalf, are you up to your old tricks again?”

I answered for the old man. “When is he not?”

The twins busted out laughing and didn’t even stop as their father leveled a glare at them. He then cleared his throat and addressed me directly. “My apologies. I did inform Gandalf to be straight forward in his intentions. There will be much too discuss and deceit and misdirection will lead us nowhere.”

“I agree, Lord Elrond. And I won’t waste anyone’s time. Whatever I need to do to return to my realm so I won’t disturb things here, I will do.”

“Oh my,” Arwen sighed. “Gandalf, did you not explain to Phoenix how she came here?”

“Of course not! She left in a huff before I could.”

I rolled my eyes and began to eat the food in front of me. “Don’t pretend to act like this is my fault. You knew of my title so clearly, you brought me here. Without my permission, might I add. I don’t need to know why I just want to return as soon as possible. My country had barely finished a war when you plucked me from the sky.”

The table grew silent at my words and Lord Elrond set his fork down. “A war?”

“A civil war, to be precise. And right on the heels of a worldwide plague. So as you can imagine, I have a lot of work waiting for me.”

Lord Elrond sighed. “Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir, please excuse us. There seems to be a great deal Gandalf and I will have to discuss with Phoenix.”

“Of course, Ada.” Arwen stood up from the table and practically dragged her brothers as they protested.

“Wait, why can’t we hear this? Won’t we know soon anyway?” Cried one.

“Also, we have so many questions for her! Like why is your hair so short? And why the markings like the dwarves?” Shouted the other.

“What happened to your eye?!”

Soon, we were alone minus Lindir and one elf who stayed behind to help clear the plates. I put my fork down as I was no longer hungry.

“Alright, clearly you both are about to destroy what little hope I have. So let’s have it.”

Lord Elrond’s mouth twitched at how blunt I was and if I had known him, I would have almost sworn he was trying to hide a smile. He clearly found my manner of speaking interesting. “Forgive me, Phoenix. I had assumed you knew more when you came to our world. For instance, the fact that our world exists. May I ask, what is it you said to Gandalf earlier?

“A dragon is not a slave. Only I said it in High Valyrian.” I ran a hand over my face, cursing the fact that it was far too early to be drinking. Or at least caffeine. I would give anything for a red bull. Hell, I’d even drink coffee at that moment to wake up more. News like this needed to have the blow softened. “So this world is real? So I’m not experiencing a weird fevered dream?”

“I’m afraid not. You are also not the first visitor we had, though the last one was fifty years ago. He was utterly fascinated with our world and wanted to share it with everyone back home.”

“Tolkien.”

Lord Elrond nodded his head. “It seems he did share our world.”

“Well, yes but no one knew it was real. Everyone knows about the Lord of the Rings back in my world, along with Bilbo’s book The Hobbit as well as the Silmarillion. Regardless of whether or not they’ve read them, they know of their existence. Or of the movies.”

“Movies?” Elrond raised his eyebrows in confusion.

“Um, that’s a tough one to explain since you don’t have advanced technology here. I guess….think of it as a play but watching it in Lady Galadriel’s mirror. Probably the best way I can describe it. Oh! I guess I do have my phone in my bag. I can show you that later.”

Gandalf furrowed his brows. “A phone?”

“Long story short, it’s a far faster and easier way to contact someone,” I waved a hand in the air. “Anyway, the reason why I may not be a hundred percent convinced is two key things. One: Tolkien wrote the first story - The Hobbit - almost a hundred years ago, so your timeline doesn’t work. And two: you all look like the actors that played your characters. And those movies came out in the past two decades. After Tolkien had passed away. So needless to say, there are a few holes in what you two are saying.”

“There is an explanation for that as well.” Gandalf calmly sipped his tea.

“Of course there is,” I rolled my eyes. “So let’s have it.”

“The fifty years is our timeline, not yours. Time moves differently here. At what seems to be twice the speed of your world.”

I took a deep breath, “ok, say that’s true. That still doesn’t explain the second part.”

“Phoenix, take a closer look at myself and Lord Elrond. I think you will find the answer there.”

I narrowed my eyes. “Can you give me a less creepy solution than to awkwardly stare at you two?”

Gandalf just waited.

“Fine.” So I started with Gandalf since he was so insistent. And that’s when I saw what he was referring to. He looked like Ian McKellan but not at the same time. His eyes were grey instead of blue and there was something ancient in them as if they had seen far too much. And his face… it reminded me of the Uncanny Valley that people talk about when mentioning crappy CGI. It was unnerving and I had to look away.

My eyes then went to Lord Elrond who was waiting patiently. There I noticed his ears were far more pointy than his movie counterpart, looking more like Tauriel’s had. How my world would picture elf ears. His hair was darker, almost black. His eyes were grey, not blue like Hugo Weaving’s, with a divine flame behind them. And his face was without the age lines normally found on a human’s face _._

Gods, this was all real. I sat back in my chair and ran my hands over my face again. “Alright, let’s say I do believe this. How did I get here? And why me, Gandalf?”

But it was Lord Elrond that answered. “Let’s take this to my study, shall we?”

To call it a study was an understatement. The room was almost as large as a library and had been that room I had passed through to meet the others for breakfast. We were barely rounding a corner when a team of elves was dashing past with chairs.

“Please ignore them, Phoenix. I have called for a council this morning with important people of Middle Earth that are here in Imladris.”

“Right, the Council of Elrond. That would be today.”

Lord Elrond turned abruptly on his heels to look at me. “You know of this meeting?”

“Yeah, my entire world knows of it. Which is yet another thing I have no doubt we will need to discuss. But we won’t have time before the meeting. So why don’t we focus on how I’m here and we can talk about the rest after you all talk about the cursed jewelry running around here.”

“If you know of the meeting, then you know of the ring and that cannot stay here.”

I smirked. “Only a fool would think it would be safe here. While it may look like a fortress with the mountains and the rivers providing boundaries, I’ve been in my fair share of bunkers to know this place would not last against Sauron. It needs to get to Mordor and it needs to be quick.” I then turned to look at Gandalf. “That’s why you summoned me, isn’t it? You need Meraxes for this job.”

“We can talk about the why later, my dear. As you have suggested. But it wasn’t me who summoned you. You traveled through a portal that appears in our world every fifty years. It allows one person to pass through into our world.”

“How long is it open and where exactly is it?”

“You plan to leave?”

“Damn straight, I do. I don’t belong here, Gandalf. It doesn’t matter how much you and Lord Elrond may think you need my help, I am not fit for this world.”

He nodded his head, “I understand how you feel. But I’m afraid it won’t be that easy. For thousands of years, we have studied the portals. We don’t know who created them, only that they appear every fifty years. And you can only enter Middle Earth in them.”

I blinked at him. “You wanna run that by me again.”

He took a deep breath. “You can only enter through that portal. It appears for a few hours and then is gone. There is a portal to leave-”

“Oh, thank the Gods.”

Gandalf narrowed his eyes at me. “But it will not appear for another six months.”

“Goddamnit.” I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before looking at him again. “So you’re saying I’m stuck here one year my time. A time in which my country could fall back into war thanks to the dragon being gone! If at best, the only thing that will happen is my country will move on but I’ll be declared dead. You say you didn’t summon me, but you sure as shit knew the title my enemy mockingly gave to me. So how did you know that? I need the truth, Gandalf.”

“We saw you. Lady Galadriel in the mirror and Lord Elrond with his gift of Foresight. But it was not you we saw coming here. It was not the Dragon Rider we were expecting.”

The realization hit me. They saw me, but it wasn’t me they anticipated crossing over. They saw the person I was with day and night. The mind behind Meraxes. “You saw the Mother of Dragons.”


	4. The Council of Elrond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix joins the Council of Elrond, but has to leave halfway through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a brief mention of blood. 
> 
> Also, angst involving Phoenix’s back story.
> 
> Also, also, I am introducing another potential love interest for Phoenix (there are a few so let me know if you wanna see that list ahead of time), but I have a feeling most of you are already shipping her with a certain Elf Lord. 😂 Totally cool with that. We can cut straight to the point, lol!

Much to my surprise, both Gandalf and Lord Elrond insisted I join the council meeting. I didn’t think the meeting was necessary as I could just easily solve the problem for them. Though, Lord Elrond didn’t agree.

“You cannot simply fly to Mordor and expect to easily walk in to destroy the ring,” he had an exasperated look on his face as if he had explained this a thousand times before. “There is an army of orcs inside, not to mention whatever creatures Sauramon is breeding in Isengard.”

“You know the great thing about orcs?” He raised an eyebrow at my question. “They’re very flammable.”

There was that twitch again. Only this time he failed and actually chuckled at my words. “Yes, they are. But my point still remains. How many can your dragon burn down at once?”

I grew somber at his question as memories of the war flashed in my mind. “Enough. Enough to make a path for me. And she can guard the entrance while I run inside Mount Doom.”

“‘Enough’ is not a unit of measurement.”

“Not with that attitude.”

Elrond frowned at how quickly my tone kept changing. “Does everyone in your world deflect serious situations with bouts of inappropriate humor? I don’t remember Tolkien being this way.”

I rolled my eyes. “This isn’t even remotely close to inappropriate - A. And B: Tolkien was from a different era. Sure, they had fatalistic humor back in World War II, but not to the extent that we have now. Though, my world is burning down both literally and figuratively. If we don’t use humor to ease the tension, we will break down, cry….find it harder to get up and fight. Yes, it’s a defense mechanism. But it has allowed us to move forward.”

His frown remained and I almost asked him what he was thinking. Almost. Knowing Elrond, it was probably something about men being weak. I mean, not that I could argue against that after the hell I was dragged through. But I didn’t have the energy to be reminded.

Then again, he wasn’t a hundred percent movie Elrond so maybe he didn’t have that opinion of humans. Either way, it didn’t matter in the end. Clearly, I wasn’t brought here to deal with the ring. So I turned away from Elrond and walked back to the patio where a group of people was gathering. 

Men and Elves were finding their seats along with two Dwarves. Bilbo was there as well which surprised me. Whatever was going on in this Middle Earth, it was clearly mixing both what people knew from the books and the movies. Would explain why Lindir was here in Rivendell considering his character was supposedly created for The Hobbit movies. When Bilbo took his seat, that’s when I noticed Frodo was already here and looking better than the last time I laid eyes on him.

“You’re looking a little less on the dying side. Glad to see some color in those cheeks again,” I remarked as I walked up to the two hobbits, not noticing as all eyes began to focus on my presence.

Frodo’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Have we met?”

“Not officially, I suppose. Sorry about that. I’m Phoenix. I’m the one that flew you here after you were stabbed.” I offered my hand before remembering people in Middle Earth didn’t greet each other the same way.

Frodo’s face lit up with recognition and actually shook my hand. It felt like shaking hands with a child. “Oh, of course! Gandalf did say I arrived on the back of a dragon! I thought he was only teasing me.”

Bilbo narrowed his eyes at me. “You own a dragon? They’re not as foul as that Smaug, are they?”

Before I could answer, a voice spoke up. “You are the dragon rider Lord Elrond spoke of?”

I turned around to see Aragorn approaching me with caution. That’s when I noticed _everyone_ was now looking at me. Well, this isn’t awkward or anything. “Yes, that’s me. My name’s Phoenix.”

“Is that why you are dressed so odd?” Pipped in one of the Dwarves. I think it was Gimli, but it had been so long since I had seen the movies. “And that your hair is so short, lass? The dragon burned it all off?”

“Uh, no. I cut it this short on purpose. Where I’m from, hair is just another way of expressing yourself.” Yup, awkward. Very, very awkward. “And Meraxes isn’t real, so none of you need to worry about her.”

“Not real?” Now it was Legolas stepping up. “My lady, I saw the dragon plain as day when I rode up. I almost did not cross into Rivendell at the sight. My father has spoken many times of the dragons in the north.”

“When I say she’s not real, I mean she’s not flesh and blood. She was built, like any weapon. Granted, she is far more complex than any other weapon you have here.”

“We can speak of the Khaleesi’s dragon another time. I have assembled this meeting to discuss a far more important matter.” Lord Elrond stepped into the middle of the group, causing a few people to step back from me.

“Khaleesi?” Aragon raised an eyebrow at me.

I sighed. “It means queen of a Dothraki horde. Though my horde didn’t cross the barrier with me, so please, just call me Phoenix.”

Elrond glanced down at me and no doubt could see how annoyed I was at him using my title again. But instead of pointing that out, I moved around him and took a seat at the end of the semi-circle. So he let it go for now and focused on the group as they sat down.

“Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you’ve been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unit or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom.” There was a short pause as he looked to the hobbits. “Bring forth the Ring, Frodo.”

Ok, it’s one thing to watch Elrond speak in the movies, but in person, it was a whole other experience. His presence easily commanded respect and leadership without all the pomp and circumstance or false ego that leaders from my world have used. His voice was mesmerizing and I wondered if this is how Rosa felt when I spoke to our horde. She always said I had a way with words, but I just assumed she was trying to encourage me to lead more off the battlefield.

Elrond sat down as Frodo walked towards a pedestal that was in the center of the group, I followed him with my gaze and caught Legolas staring at me across the way. His eyes were slightly narrow and he seemed to be studying the tattoos that were visible on me. He also didn’t seem to be aware I had caught him looking. But instead of calling it out, I turned towards the cursed ring.

“It is a gift,” Boromir whispered. He was easy to recognize, still resembling Sean Bean a great deal. He stood up and slowly made his way towards the ring. “A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring?”

“Besides the obvious?” I pointed out.

He only spared me a glance. “Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people.”

“That does not give you leave to use this ring,” I interrupted again. “That stupid ring will corrupt anyone who even thinks they are strong enough to wield it.”

“She is right,” Aragorn stood to his feet. “You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master.”

“What would a dragon rider or a ranger know of this matter?”

I rolled my eyes. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

Legolas jumped to his feet. “This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance.”

“Aragorn?” Boromir’s voice was filled with doubt. “This is Isildur’s heir?”

The three argued a few more points while I rubbed my forehead. Why couldn’t I take the ring to Mordor? The logic Elrond displayed earlier seemed useless now. 

Boromir finally sat back down as Gandalf spoke up. “Phoenix and Aragorn are right. We cannot use it.”

Elrond stood back up. “You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed.”

Déjà vu hit me as memes and memories of the movies from years ago flashed in my mind. I knew what was coming next and stood up just as Gimli did.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” He picked up his ax and swung down on the Ring as I stepped towards him.

“Gimli, don’t!” But he either didn’t hear me or wasn’t able to stop himself. His ax came down and shattered against the Ring. I threw my arms up to prevent more facial scars and felt a stinging sensation in my right forearm. 

A bodiless voice hissed a whisper all around us and I heard the sound of someone grunting as they hit the ground. I slowly lowered my arms to see Gimli on his ass, holding the handle of a now useless ax. Everyone, though, was looking at me.

“Phoenix, are you alright?” There was concern in Aragorn’s eyes.

“Me? I’m not the one on the floor from trying to ax the Ring.”

Legolas chimed in. “He’s referring to your arm, my lady.”

I furrowed my eyebrows and twisted my arms to get a good look at them. Sure enough, in my right forearm just below the bone, was a fragment of Gimli’s ax head. Blood began to form around the wound.

“Fantastic,” I deadpanned. “Welp, won’t be my first wound, clearly. And obviously won’t be my last.”

Elrond was now at my side. “Let us take care of this before it becomes infected.”

I shook my head. “No, you need to deal with the council before someone runs off with that Ring. Don’t worry, I keep a first aid kit on me. This isn’t the first time I’ve had to stitch myself back together.”

I winked at everyone with my scarred eye to emphasize my point and left the council, holding my left hand under the wound so I wouldn’t leave a trail of blood back to my room. 

In my room, an elleth was tidying up everything. She seemed surprised to see me and her eyes went wider at the sight of the blood on my arm. 

“My lady, you’re hurt! Let me fetch Lord Elrond.”

“Lord Elrond already knows. He’s in an important meeting right now, so please don’t worry him more. I just need one thing from you.”

“To fetch a healer?” She moved towards the door.

“No, no. That won’t be necessary. I just need you to place my bag in the bathroom by the sink.” My foot pointed at my duffel bag on a chair. “I have basic medical training and I’ll take care of this.”

“If you insist, my lady.” She placed the bag where I asked and left my room. 

After I filled the sink halfway, I set my arm in the water and rinsed off my left hand before drying on my pants so I could reach into my bag. This was going to be tricky since I was right-handed, but I had gotten a little better at using both hands for things since the war.

I pulled out the first aid kit and using my teeth, I got the bag open and set it on the counter next to the sink. I reached into the bag one more time and pulled out a flask.

“May I ask what that is for?”

“Jesus!” I yelped as the flask fumbled from my grip and clattered onto the ground. Turning as best I could with my arm still in the sink, I watched as Lord Elrond pick up my flask from the floor. “How in the hell did you sneak up on me? Ever since the war, I feel like I can hear everything.”

“Elves are naturally quiet as we move around.” He placed the flask in my hand. “What is this for again?”

“Great. Can’t wait to have a heart attack each time I turn a corner.” I popped open the flask and took a swig. “And this is to numb the pain.”

He took the flask back and took a sniff at the opening, wincing at the smokey, spicy scent coming out. “Medicine from your world?”

“Bourbon from my world. Same idea, though. Enough of that and I won’t feel the pain after I pull this ax out.”

“Why don’t we use this instead?” He held out a bowl filled with herbs. “This is Kingsfoil and is used to numb a wound.”

“Alright, why not? Give me one second.” Before he could stop me, I pulled the ax piece out. I washed the wound and then loosely wrapped my arm in gauze. 

He blinked at me, surprised at how calmly I was dealing with this wound. “How often were you injured in the war?”

I followed him out of the bathroom and over to a table in my room that he already set with other medical tools while I was distracted. “I think the better question is how in the ever-loving hell did you do this so quickly when you were supposed to be at the council meeting?”

“I had Lindir gather the supplies as I was concluding the meeting. The Fellowship will take the Ring to Mordor.”

I nodded my head. “Right, them. Still, though, I didn’t think I had been that long. And as for my wounds, a majority of them are mental ones. Yeah, I have a few shallow cuts along my arms, but the cross scars over my eye are the worse ones.”

As he tended to my wound with the Kingsfoil, he kept me talking to distract from what he was doing. “How did you get those scars, if I may ask?”

I frowned. “An enemy tried to…” I cleared my throat, “carve my eye out as I was trying to save someone’s life.”

Elrond had picked up my arm and stopped at my words, looking at me in alarm. “They tried to-”

I cut him off. “I don’t mean to offend you - I do appreciate you coming to help me sew this cut up - but I don’t know you well enough to talk about this painful story. It was two years ago, but it’s still hard to talk about at times. Let’s just say I kept my eye but couldn’t save the day.”

His grey eyes would not leave my blue-grey ones. “I am sorry to hear you have gone through such horrors.”

I gave a small smile. “That’s not even the worst part of the story. But that will be for another time.”

He nodded and decided to try a different route as he went back to fixing my wound. “Tell me about the markings, then. If that is alright with you.”

I laughed. “Tattoos. They’re called tattoos in my world. Like hair, it’s just another way for a person to express themselves.”

Turning my left arm, I looked down at the tattoo on my wrist.

“The right wrist your holding has one as well. It says Valar Morghulis. This one says Valar Dohaeris. All men must die. All men must serve. The one on my right shoulder is a skull with a chef’s hat. Before the war, I worked with food.”

Elrond raised his eyes in surprise. “You did?”

I laughed again. “Yes. I was not a military person by any means before the war. The tattoo on my left shoulder is the three moons. My connection to nature.”

“And the one on the inside of your arm?” He finished sewing up the wound and began to wrap a bandage around it.

My smile disappeared and I took a deep breath. “Why were you expecting the Mother of Dragons?”

His touch was gentle and it was easy to talk to him. And he easily picked up the tonal changes in my voice, responding in kind to keep me calm. “It’s a complicated story that will require Gandalf and Lady Galadriel. But in short, we believed she was someone who could help with a delicate situation. We are surprised she wasn’t with you.”

I turned my left arm out so that the red rose with the one black petal was more visible. “Rosa never cared for flying on Meraxes. That was solely on me. Not many wanted to ride a flying blow torch. Too dangerous. But she - along with thirteen other people - built Meraxes and I trusted her with my life. She was the person I tried to save.”

Elrond finished wrapping my wound and gently set my arm down. “She must have meant a great deal to you to have risked so much to save her life.”

I looked into his eyes and smile sadly. “She was my wife.”


	5. The White Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix makes quite the impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried like hell to get the proper translations to “Forgive me” and “I forgive you”, but uh, yeah. I hope they are correct.
> 
> Also, if you haven't watched Game of Thrones, the outfit I describe is in the mood board for this chapter on my tumblr: My-Marvel-Musings.
> 
> If you have seen GoT, it's the outfit Dany wears to deal with the slavers in Battle of the Bastards.
> 
> Also, also, here is the list of Elves Phoenix can be paired with:
> 
> Elrond
> 
> Thranduil
> 
> Legolas
> 
> Tauriel
> 
> Haldir
> 
> I will use the book timeline so there will be plenty of time for Phoenix to mingle with all five before the Fellowship leaves to give people a chance to decide.

While Elrond cleaned up the medical supplies he brought, I went back into the bathroom to grab my bag. I tossed it onto the chair by the fireplace and began to pull out items for a quick inventory. Habit almost caused me to put my phone in my back pocket.

Sighing, I set it on a table next to the chair instead and went back to my bag. Elrond slowly walked over, unsure of how to proceed now that I’ve told him the Mother of Dragons they have been waiting for is dead. I could sense his hesitation.

“You don’t need to walk on eggshells around me, Lord Elrond. The last thing I am is made of glass.” I pulled out a long, thick, silver chain that was meant to cross over my chest and had a three-headed dragon as the clip. “I won’t lie and say I’m completely over it, but it was two years ago and during a war. One year felt like a decade and we both knew at any time either of us could die. Especially after Meraxes was created.”

He moved so he was a few steps behind me. “Even so, it is never easy to lose those we love.”

I sighed again as I remembered that if anyone in Middle Earth knew how I would feel, it would be Elrond. Perhaps Thranduil as well, but I doubt I will have time to meet him while here. I set the chain next to my phone.

“No, it isn’t. Even more so when it is your own fault.” I pulled out a three-headed dragon pin that I sometimes clipped to my jacket. Game of Thrones here in Middle Earth. If only George RR Martin could see this. I decided to change the subject. “So where do I go from here? Since I’m not the one you were expecting, what am I to do until the portal appears?”

He took the hint and let the previous subject drop for now. “The White Council was made aware of your presence the day you arrived in Middle Earth. They have requested that you attend the next meeting so they can explain why they were expecting Rosa.”

I let his words sink in. The White Council. Wow. “Alright...so, uh, what do I need to know? To do?”

Elrond watched as I set the pin down and pulled out a different set of gloves than the one I wore the day I arrived in Rivendell. “They will arrive here in two weeks. King Thranduil from Mirkwood with a few guards, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn from Lothlorien with their Marchwarden Haldir, and Radagast the Brown.”

I looked up and furrowed my eyebrows. “Hmm. That’s more than I thought would be.”

“There will also be a few elder Elves from Rivendell as well as Gandalf.”

“Gandalf? Isn’t the Fellowship leaving to take the Ring to Mordor?” I turned back to my bag.

“They will be staying in Rivendell for the next two months to give them a better chance to avoid the Nazgûl.”

“Ah, ok.”

“You seem confused by this.”

I shrugged as I pulled out a photo of me and Rosa. “I’ve only seen the movies and barely started reading the books before the war. Rosa was far more versed in your world. But the movies - as good as they are - don’t really indicate time that well. They make it seem the Fellowship leaves almost immediately after the meeting. Or even the next day. But I guess those are questions I can address the White Council as a whole.”

Elrond nodded his head. “You will also need to represent yourself fully and completely.”

I looked at him and squinted my eyes. “Why do I have a feeling this means something different to each of us?”

“I was not unfamiliar with the annoyance you had towards me using your title during the council meeting.” This seems like a misdirect, but I’ll roll with it.

“Well, considering I told you not to do the thing and you still did the thing, yeah I was pretty annoyed. I mean, I don’t know if we have time for the full story, but I can certainly give you the bullet points on _A Song of Ice and Fire_ so you understand why Khaleesi means jack shit both here and even in my world if it gets you all to stop calling me that.”

“We will wait until the White Council meeting so you may explain it to them as well. Though, the reason I continue to use your title is that in our world, titles are very important. Your title translates to ‘queen’ and you should be known as such.”

“Even if the title doesn’t exist here? Even though I don’t have the horde I’m supposedly a queen of? Even though I am literally not a queen and my country back home doesn’t have a royal family in charge of everyone?”

Elrond’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Is there a steward in charge like in Gondor?”

“No, it’s-” I sighed. “We elect our leaders every four years. Only this last one didn’t go very smoothly. My point still stands. I’m not a queen. That title was given to me by my enemy because my hair started turning grey thanks to the stress of the war and my pension for using fire against the enemy’s armies. Even before Meraxes was built. It’s a fictional title for a fictional character.”

“Like we are fictional?”

“Ok, not helping your argument, because until almost a week ago, this was all fictional. And I really hope Westeros isn’t real.” I ran my hand over my face. “Ok, we are getting off track. You’re saying I need to lean into this title? Especially for the White Council meeting?”

“That would be my advice. Even though your title does not hold weight in your world, to be called a queen here is no small matter. Not everyone will be so welcoming to a stranger from a distant land and the title will command respect from other lords and kings.”

“No one is going to take me seriously as a queen with me running around in fire-proof pants and a t-shirt. I didn’t exactly pack a proper Khaleesi wardrobe with me.” I left out the fact that a true Khaleesi outfit didn’t exist outside of Hollywood, but only because it didn’t seem relevant. I just wasn’t looking forward to putting on those long, flowy dresses that I had seen Arwen in. Dresses were a pain in general, but that loose and long and I’ll probably trip constantly.

Lord Elrond nodded his head in understanding. “Then we will go to the seamstress so you may have any proper attire you see fit.”

Oh, now there’s power he shouldn’t have granted me. I mean, if I’m going to be in this land of fiction AND they insist I lean into my ‘title’, then I may as well actually cosplay as Daenerys Targaryen. When will I ever get this chance again?

I kept my poker face and shrugged. “Alright. It’s probably best I speak with them anyway since I only have a few days worth of clothes and I’m stuck here for six months.”

And that’s how I ended up with everyday outfits of leggings and tunics as well as a ‘Khaleesi’ outfit that I would wear to meet the White Council. That consisted of dark brown leggings, a lighter brown skirt that wrapped around my waist and formed an A-line opening in the front, and a dark brown top that had no sleeves, a v-neck, and thick. I would wear the fingerless leather gloves that I use when flying Meraxes over hotter locations. They wanted a Dothraki queen, they got one.

The seamstress advised I had a couple of dresses made as well given some festivals were approaching and as a ‘queen’ I would no doubt be invited. So I worked with them on those to create more Targaryen options, not worrying when they would be finished as I couldn’t see myself attending parties while here.

Lord Elrond then did something I hadn’t expected: he sent me to see their smith. He believed a queen needed at least a circlet as they wore here, but I disagreed. I drew the line at some tiara/crown hybrid as I wasn’t an Elf or a real queen. So instead, I would do what Dany did in the show: I would use the Targaryen symbol as my status. Since I already had a long chain and a pin, I asked the smith to create a three-headed dragon semi-circle necklace that I would wear on the rare occasions I wore a dress.

Don’t get me wrong, I still feel this was a waste of time. I should be spending this time seeing if there was a way to at least contact my world if I couldn’t make the portal appear faster. But there was a small part of me - a part that was growing louder - that kept saying that I needed to enjoy this. That not only was this the first safe break I’ve had in three years, but it was also the only time I would ever be in Middle Earth. I had been here for just under three weeks, and already my brain and heart were fighting. This could be a long six months.

All that was left was waiting, so I spent the next two weeks exploring Rivendell. I never did find the kitchen, but I came across the gardens and that was a close second place. Sometimes Gandalf joined me, filling me on the pieces of history I had no knowledge of. Sometimes it was Arwen and Aragorn as I wandered. Those I enjoyed the most. When they weren’t telling me stories of growing up here, we were teaching each other our languages. I felt I shouldn’t be completely blind - as it were - and needed at least some basic Sindarin phrases under my belt before the White Council arrived. I could learn more afterward, regardless of whether or not I would be used for something important.

The day came and I was up before dawn so I could run down to Meraxes before I started getting ready. Something was telling me I would need her base power turned on and I even turned on the connector to my gauntlet. But I took my helmet with me, figuring it was easier to have it in my room. Then I was back in my room where a small breakfast had been left on one of my tables. I tried to take a bath to soothe my nerves, but my mind wouldn’t stop racing. Why had all these high-born Elves been expecting my late wife? I couldn’t imagine an answer that would make an ounce of sense.

I quickly dressed in my Khaleesi outfit, putting on my old boots, my fingerless gloves, the thick chain around my waist, and my gauntlet on my left arm. Looking in the mirror, I tried to do what I could to spike my short, grey hair before leaving the room. 

Rivendell was a maze of multi-levels, no clear floors like back home so it was a wonder I hadn’t gotten lost the first time I went exploring. Lord Elrond had wanted me to be with him when he greeted the council, but honestly, his directions were a bit confusing. Or maybe it was Rivendell’s layout. Either way, I found myself at the upper level by the platform the Company had arrived on in The Hobbit movie. There I found Gandalf and Aragorn as well.

“Phoenix,” Gandalf looked over at me in surprise. “Are you supposed to meet Lord Elrond this morning?”

“Yes, but I seemed to have gotten lost. I can’t find this place he wanted me to meet him at.”

“Don’t worry, Khaleesi, it is not far from here.” Before Aragorn could point me in the right direction, someone was shouting from down below. 

“Gandalf!” We peered over the side to see Radagast riding up in his rabbit-drawn sleigh. “Orcs have Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn pinned down! Thranduil is not near enough to help!”

As Aragorn fled to alert Lord Elrond, I began to punch at my gauntlet. Gandalf noticed, “what do you think you are doing, my dear?”

“We don’t have time to wait for Lord Elrond and his posse to suit up and head out. They need help now!”

“And what do you plan to do?”

“What I’m best at.” I took a few steps back and then ran full force at the side of the balcony that faced out to the valley, jumping up at the last minute to use the railing as a launching off point. My timing was perfect after two years and I rolled when I landed on Meraxes’ wing as she glided by. I climbed onto her back, popped on my sunglasses, and pulled her out of the valley. 

It took minutes to spot the group from high in the air, even without my helmet on. One horse was falling behind the other two to try to fight the orcs so the others could escape. I sailed down and pulled on her left horn. A very realistic roar left Meraxes’ mouth, causing the orcs to freeze in their tracks. The Elves were then able to gain a safe enough distance from the horde to give Meraxes the space she needed.

“Dracarys!”

Meraxes shot a thirty-foot-long stream of fire down at the horde, catching a third of them in the flames. Above the roar of the large fire on the ground, I barely made out the sound of metal plinking. That’s when I realized the remaining orcs were trying to shoot me down with arrows. 

Adorable.

I banked and was about to fire again when I noticed an elk cutting through the orcs as well. Looks like the Mirkwood Elves finally caught up and King Thranduil was wasting no time. So I flew over them to the Lothlorien Elves I helped escape. They were now being escorted by a team of Rivendell Elves that were surrounding them. I flipped Meraxes onto her back as we soared over and I could see it was Lord Elrond leading the charge. Seeing that they were now safe, I flipped back over to help Thranduil clean up the rest of the orcs.

The Mirkwood Elves raced off towards Rivendell when the last orc was killed, but I stayed in the air to make sure that no more were riding up from afar. Finally, I flew back to the valley. 

But as I flew over to Meraxes’ former spot, I noticed quite the large crowd gathered to greet me. The exact opposite of what was supposed to happen this morning. So I overshot the landing to make sure I didn’t hit anyone and turned as I landed so I was facing the crowd. As Meraxes settled, I could see the group consisted of King Thranduil on his elk escorted by Feren and Tauriel (which confused me so much. Wasn’t she banished?), Haldir had been the one escorting Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, and Lord Elrond had led the Rivendell Elves (with Elladan and Elrohir the only ones I recognized). 

I removed my sunglasses and that’s when I noticed that any part of my skin that was bare was now lightly covered in soot and ash from the smoke. This is what I get for flying without my jacket or helmet. Lord Elrond cleared his throat to address the crowd.

“I would like to introduce you to the Khaleesi.”

“You mean the dragon rider,” Thranduil corrected in his icy, deep voice. 

I looked over at the Elvenking and was instantly struck by his icy blue eyes. But I raised an eyebrow and pursed my lips. “That’s an odd way of saying ‘thank you for saving our friends’. You were not close enough to help so without my assistance, Gods only know what would have happened.”

Because I remained on Meraxes, he was forced to look up at me. “Such insolence from a human.”

 _Lean into your title_ , I thought to myself. So I narrowed my eyes and my voice took on an edge. “I am not just some human. I am a Khaleesi! A queen of the Dothraki. You being immortal does not put your status above mine.”

I felt like a fraud and a fool after those words, but I kept my face straight. The silence that followed was deafening and stretched out to an uncomfortable length. Finally, Thranduil’s face cracked with the slightest smile.

“You are correct. Goheno nin, Khaleesi.” There was something in his eyes. I could have sworn it was respect. And maybe something else.

He was trying to be slick, by asking for forgiveness in Sindarin. To prove we were not equals. But I was ready and responded that I accepted. “Im díhen-cin, Aran Thranduil.”

The king blinked at me in shock and Lord Elrond’s jaw dropped. I’m guessing neither Arwen nor Aragorn told him they were giving me basic lessons.

Elrond quickly composed himself. “If you would please climb down, we should begin this meeting.”

“Of course, Lord Elrond.”


	6. The Missing Maia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix gets more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quickly turning into the story that updates itself whenever it damn well pleases, whether or not it’s its turn.
> 
> I’d be annoyed but Broken Glass was like that for six months. So this is just my brain being like a dog with a new chew toy.

We were back in Elrond’s study and I was beginning to wonder if all important things in Rivendell took place here. Gandalf and Radagast were already waiting at a table along with another Elf I had seen around Rivendell, but never formally met. Though that may have to do with the fact that no one - be they dwarf, human, or elf, really knew how to approach me. Every one of the Elves staffed by Elrond was polite, but none could bring themselves to have a conversation with the tattooed covered ‘queen’. It was no wonder I had spent my free time with Aragorn and Arwen.

Haldir, Feren, and Tauriel waited outside and down the hall as they were not part of the council, but still close enough to make sure no one accidentally walked in. Thranduil was speaking to the unknown Elf while Celeborn and Galadriel were catching up with the wizards. We were waiting for Elrond and another to join us, so I walked over to a window, not knowing who I could converse with.

I felt eyes boring into me and so I turned to find both Galadriel and Celeborn staring at me. Realizing I hadn’t given them a proper greeting while we had walked here, I approached the Elf Lord & Lady with a small smile.

But Galadriel beat me to it. She raised her right hand to touch her fingertips to her forehead and then moved her hand out and away in a very familiar gesture.

“Valar morghulis,” she greeted.

My mouth dropped open for a split second before I caught myself and returned the gesture to answer. “Valar dohaeris.”

Her smile grew. “We have been awaiting the moment when we could meet the dragon rider. I hope my pronunciation was correct.”

“Yes, Lady Galadriel. Your accent was perfect. But may I ask, how did you learn the greeting?”

“The Mirror shows many things, including the languages you and your people have been using to avoid the enemy. We would like to thank you for coming to our aid earlier this day.”

“Thank you, but that is unnecessary. I have never been able to turn my back on those who need help and I knew I could reach you the quickest.”

“That you did,” Lord Celeborn finally spoke up. “When my wife and Lord Elrond mentioned your dragon, I was quite worried about the destruction you would bring about our lands. It turns out my fears were unfounded.”

“I’m not a conqueror, Lord Celeborn, and Meraxes is not flesh and blood. You will not need to worry about us.”

“Let us hope you are correct.”

Instead of responding, I raised an eyebrow. Not even five minutes into meeting him and he’s already judging me. What is with these Elves and judging me before I can even open my mouth? Was it all humans or was I just lucky? I don’t need this bullshit here. I never asked to come to Middle Earth.

Lady Galadriel intervened. “Do not worry, my beloved. She is here to help us.”

That was news to me. But before I could ask what she meant, Lord Elrond entered followed by an equally tall, blonde Elf. I hope I would finally get some names for these faces.

“Thank you all for attending this emergency White Council meeting. As we have predicted, a person from the other world has traveled through the portal once more. Only it was not the person we had been expecting. The Khaleesi can explain why this is.”

_Thanks for putting that on me, Lord of Rivendell_ , I thought sourly. But I never got a chance to start before Thranduil cut in.

“I cannot wait to hear what excuse this may be. We needed a Mother of Dragons, but we got her servant instead.” He stood by Elrond’s desk, pouring himself a glass of wine.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath so I wouldn’t immediately rip the king’s head off. Why does he need to be difficult? Did something crawl up his ass and die?! I just met him for Christ’s sake. Opening my eyes again, I looked straight up at Thranduil. 

“I’m sorry that you’ve been inconvenienced with a dragon queen, Your Grace,” I made the last words sound like a curse. “But in case you forgot since the five minutes from when we were outside, I was no one’s servant. I’m a Khaleesi. The Mother of Dragons that you speak of was my wife and she is dead, so I’m really sorry that my country’s war got in the way of whatever big plans you had. And if you continue to speak poorly of her or that she is not here, I will remind you, again, I am a queen of the Dothraki. They are warrior people who have twelve different words for ‘war’ and not a single one for ‘thank you’. If you speak ill of the dead, King or not, immortal or not, I will be forced to rip your arm off and beat you senseless with it.”

It wasn’t my intention to speak so harshly to him. He hadn’t been overly rude. Just his typical pompous self. But being called a servant, having people disappointed it was me and not Rosa here, the fact that I was even here at all, being compared to a conqueror, just finishing a war (that I could not stress to these people enough), and now dealing with King Drama’s attitude was my breaking point. So I snapped.

Taking a deep breath, I spoke again. “Forgive me. She died because I was unable to save her life. The memory of her dying before me can still be fresh in my mind at times. I should not have spoken to you so harshly.”

Thranduil’s face fell at my revelation and the air felt as if it had been sucked out of the room. This meeting was off to a banging start.

The Elvenking cleared his throat and placed his hand over his heart. “No, it is I who should ask for forgiveness, Khaleesi. I know all too well what it is to lose the one you love right before your eyes. I have been rude to you since the moment we met and it was unfounded.”

“Thank you, King Thranduil.” I was both shocked and glad he was finally seeing me as an equal. Who knew it would take me threatening his life? “Now that you all know the ‘why she is not here’ can we please move on to the why you needed her?”

Gandalf spoke up from where he sat. “It’s a rather confusing story that involves maiar.”

I blinked at him. “What are maiar?”

“Forgive me, I forget you do not know as much as your late wife.”

I just made a ‘hurrying up’ gesture. “We’re well past that. I’m learning as fast as I can in the meantime.”

“Right, of course. Maiar are angelic beings of Arda that helped the Valar shape the world. I and Radagast are maiar.”

“Oh, right. I remember Rosa mentioning that when she read the stories. That there are many but not all are named.”

“Precisely. But there was one that was extremely important: Arien. She was the spirit of fire that guided the sun across the sky with her maidens. In the early days of Melkor, he tried to corrupt her as well as others, but she would not fall. It was she who created the dragons, not Melkor, though he did take control and corrupted them when she left Middle Earth.”

“Wait, if she left Middle Earth, who’s guiding the sun?”

“Her maidens left behind. Melkor wanted her as his wife but she refused. So he tried to marry her against her will.”

“Ok, timeout.” I held a hand up. “Clearly marriage is something different than in my world because you can’t be forced down an aisle. Well, ok it’s more of a complicated answer than what I just gave, but a long story for another time. How did he try to force her to be his wife?”

Gandalf looked away for a moment. “Yes, I forgot we have different customs here. While we do have ceremonies here, the actual marriage happens when….when…”

His cheeks grew pink and it clicked in my head what he wanted to say, but felt wasn’t proper to say and I took over. “Ah, gotcha. Yeah, that act doesn’t count as marriage in my world. Ok, now the forcing makes sense. That’s….that’s just great. So what happened?”

“Because she was a spirit of fire, she released her spirit and burned Melkor in the process. Leaving him ashen and grey. She disappeared from Arda after that. We believe she was the first one to ever travel through the portal.”

“Well, that would explain where the myth of the Firebird came from.”

“The Firebird?” Lord Elrond questioned.

I turned to face him. “In my world, there are many mythological animals and almost all of them have a logical explanation as to how their myths started. With a cyclops, it was early man discovering the skull of an elephant. With dragons, it was discovering dinosaur bones. But I could never figure out how the myth of a Firebird began.”

Radagast pipped in. “What is a Firebird?”

“Well, it’s a bird that is immortal. They live for a very long time and when their body grows weary, they build a nest to lay upon. Then they burst into flames. Once the flames die down, a baby phoenix rises in its spot from the ashes.”

“A baby what?!” Lord Elrond’s eyes flashed.

I smirked, realizing he would see the connection. “Phoenix. It’s another name for the Firebird. It’s what I was named after. Though I was probably named after the city I was born in, which was also named after the bird. Phoenixes are big in our world. Kids get named after them. Cities. Sports teams. Everyone loves the idea of a symbol that means rebirth. Even if it’s not real.”

Lord Elrond just contemplated my words as I turned back to Gandalf. “As beautiful and sad as that story is, I fail to see what it has to do with Rosa.”

“We believe your late wife was the missing maia. The Mother Of Dragons of our world, if you will. We needed her help.”

All the elves were deadly quiet as they watched me absorb the news. But I couldn’t. There was no way that these incredibly intelligent beings actually thought Mother Of Dragons was a real thing in my world. Galadriel knew how to greet me in High Valyrian for fuck sake, they can’t be this stupid.

I took a deep breath to keep myself calm before answering. Laughing at this idea wouldn’t help. “So, because we referred to her as Mother of Dragons, you think she was the missing maia, Arien? Is there any other reason? One more, I don’t know, facts-based?”

Celeborn looked insulted. “What do you mean more ‘facts-based’?”

“I mean more than us giving her that nickname. It wasn’t a title she was given at birth. My Khalasar gave her that name after Meraxes was complete. And the only reason why she got the title was that she led the thirteen people helping her put it together.”

The elves all exchanged a look, not knowing what to do with the information I just gave them. Lord Elrond spoke up, “so you are saying….?”

“The title Mother of Dragons isn’t a real title in our world. Because dragons don’t exist outside myths and legends as I mentioned earlier.”

“Oh dear,” Galadriel breathed. 

“Now how will we deal with Smaug?” Radagast wondered out loud.

“I’m sorry, what?” I looked down at the brown wizard.

“Oh, just that the person who came through the portal was the one who would defeat Smaug. The Mother Of Dragons, the one who went through the portal, was to take care of him.”

The one who went through the portal. I blinked in shock. Do they want me to deal with Smaug now?!

Elrond cleared his throat. “Phoenix, are you alright?”

I shook my head. “Oh, yeah. Just cherry. I only saw my life flash before my eyes. Nothing major. Wait, hold on. Smaug is alive?!”

Gandalf sighed, “yes, that was something I wished to speak with you sooner but time slipped away from me while preparing for the journey to Mordor.”

“Forgive me, Khaleesi, I was unaware you did not have this information, or I would have filled you in.” Lord Elrond spoke as he walked over. Galadriel’s eyes were trained on her son-in-law as she watched him interact with me. I only glanced at her before looking at him, but her expression was completely unreadable. 

“Lord Elrond, you have enough to worry about with running Rivendell and helping the Fellowship prepare. You do not need to stand here and guide a stranger step-by-step in this world. Especially when Smaug being alive does not directly concern me. I was just confused because of the information our world has about yours.”

He waved his hand. “You are my guest and new to this world. You should be made to not only feel welcomed, but informed. I will delegate more duties so that I can help better integrate you into this world. I imagine it will be a daunting six months if we do not do so.”

The unknown Elf from earlier spoke up, his hair was almost as dark as Elrond’s but his eyes a dark blue. “I will make sure Lindir and I cover more of the expenditures around Rivendell, Lord Elrond.”

“Thank you, Erestor. Glorfindel?” The blonde Elf stepped forward. “Please help with the Fellowship as well. There will be much we will need to fill the Khaleesi in and it cannot all be done in one night. Either of you can implore Elladan and Elrohir for extra help.”

“Lord Elrond,” he turned to face me again. “Thank you, but truly it is not necessary. The conversation is complete. With Rosa….it clearly wasn’t her your world was waiting on. So I will just wait out my time until the portal arrives.”

Lady Galadriel was the one to respond to me. “I’m afraid it is not so easy. There is a role for you as well. But we will discuss that as well as Smaug another time. It is getting late and we do not wish to miss the festivities.”

My eyebrows furrowed. “Festivities?”

“Yes, didn’t Lord Elrond tell you?”

I looked up at him and there was a hint of a blush to his cheeks. “No. He and I have not had time to speak since the Council of Elrond two weeks earlier.”

He cleared his throat. “Tonight, we wanted to give you a proper feast for your birthday. As a welcome to our world.”

My eyes grew wide. “You all know it’s my birthday?!”

Gandalf spoke up from the table. “Was I not to inform anyone? Forgive me, I didn’t know there was a custom on who could speak of it.”

“I’m more confused as to how you found out.”

“We can discuss that more later. For now, Radagast, I will require your assistance.” And with that, the wizards left with more energy than any man their age had the right to do. Always running away from his actions. At least, the ones aimed at me.

All I wanted was answers, but instead I got more questions and a party I didn’t want. I never celebrated my own birthday and now I had to deal with a bunch of mythical creatures that couldn’t even converse with me.

Tonight should be a blast.


End file.
